In Another World
by Unicorns-after-Rainbows
Summary: Just a regular day for Kim Possible but what happens when she got stuck in another World with someone other than Shego, things developed with the two but also with another pair.
1. Prologue I

**Author's Note:Hey Guys sorry if its kind of short and kind of corny its my first time of creating a fanfic and publishing it,BTW I just created this account so please go easy on me.I do appreciate a few feedbacks.**

**Anyways here's my Fav. couples Bubbline and Kigo from Adventure Time and Kim Possible**

**Don't own them.**

**An Adventure Time and Kim Possible Crossover**

**KiGo and Bubbline**

(Kim Possible World)

"Shego! Come here I just finished my new world domination machine!" called the green skinned thief

"Sure sure whatevs Dr.D but will you just keep your damn voice down or I'll have to fry your sorry little ass!" Shego said while threatening her employer for ruining her peaceful time

"Y-yes sorry but I doubt that Kim Possible can't stop us now cause we are invincible with this! Mwahahahaha! Eeeeep!" laughed but yelped when Shego throwed a plasma ball at him.

"What did I say about keeping your ass down?! Shego yelled annoying

"S-Sorry!" said but after a while "Ok let's start this thing up!" he declared excitedly while Shego just replied "Whatever".

Just like they predicted Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable came

"I don't think so Drakken" Kim said

"Ah Kim Possible and buffoon nice of the two of you to join us" said

"It's Ron Stoppable and it isn't very hard to remember" Ron said annoyingly for being teased at all the time

"Ron you shut the machine down and stop Drakken while I handle Shego" Kim said to her bestfriend

"Got it KP!" Ron said before running to the machine

"It's nice to see you again, Pumpkin" Shego teased Kim

"Well it's going to be nice for me when I will kick your butt" Kim said while she put on her best intimidating face

"Bring it on Cupcake" Shego said with the usual smirk on her face

They start fighting then suddenly Shego pinned Kim

"Aww Kimmie gonna surrender now?" Shego teased her arch rival when she had her pinned below

"Never!" Kim shouted then they she struggled to the ground flipping their positions and suddenly...

"KP watch out!" Ron shouted at his bestfriend

Both Kim and Shego looked up and see the machine started to blast towards them then suddenly a portal appeared and sucked them Drakken and Ron only watched in shock as the portal closed immediately and the machine self-destruct after Ron pushed too many buttons.

**A Bit Short but maybe I'll update it in a few days.**


	2. Prologue Part II

**Hey guys I just updated it again I'm sorry if its short :)**

** (ADVENTURE TIME WORLD)**

"I'll kill you!" Marceline shouted while morphing to her beast form and chased Finn, Jake, BMO and Princess Bubblegum

"No you can't cuz you love us" Finn said jokingly while running

They laughed after sometime it died down Marceline still didnt changed back to her normal form

"That was fun but it is already late, we are going to have a lot of adventures tomorrow" Finn said while trying to catch his breath

"Yeah me too I have a date with Jakey blankey" Jake said while snuggling his blanket

"How bout you BMO?" Finn asked BMO

"I'll join you guys besides I'm also tired" BMO said while yawning

"Ok see ya tomorrow guys Bye PB bye Marceline!" Finn yelled at the two women while he carried BMO and ride into Jake's stretched back

"Bye guys" Marceline said

"Bye guys and have a good night!" PB shouted

"So I gotta go Princess" Marceline said

"Oh wait.. I- I uh" Princess Bubblegum stuttered

"What do you need PB?" Marceline turned her head and asked

**_Meanwhile a portal opened and 2 figures got thrown out_**

"Uhg where are we?" Kim groan when she landed on her butt

"I don't know" Shego said while looking around her surroundings

Kim suddenly whipped her head to Shego and pointed angrily at her

"You- You - this is all your fault!" Kim yelled and pointed angrily at her arch rival

"Wah my fault your the one who pinned me down and won't let me go!" Shego said back angrily and start to release plasma at her hands

"That's because I was trying to stop you!"

"Oh don't lie princess just tell me you like being on top of me" Shego teased

"U-uh th-that's ridiculous and wh-what d-do you mean by t-that" Kim said while she blushed furiously

"Oh so Kimmie got the hots for me well isn't that cute, although who won't like this body" Shego smirked while pointing her body

"Argh your are SO annoying" Kim said angrily then proceeded to punch Shego which the said woman dodged easily

"It's on Princess" Shego smirked and ignited her plasma

Then they started to fight until they heard someone yelled in pain

"Argh what the glob just hitted me?!" Marceline yelled while clasping her furry arm (still didnt morphed back in her normal form)

"Oh my glob Marceline are you okay?!" PB said while she ran to Marceline immediately

When she found two figure muttering and staring at them

**_Back to Kim and Shego_**

"You go and explain it" Kim hissed at Shego

"No way in hell you're the one who started the fight!" Shego said lowly angrily

"Whatever lets just do it together" Kim suggested sighing at her arch rival and Shego just nodded in agreement

"In the count of 3 1... 2... 3!" Kim said and they both stood up and walked slowly at the pair

Princess Bubblegum just watched curiously at the 2 and stood up when she realized that they were almost close at them

"May I ask who are the 2 of you and are you the cause of my friend's pain?" PB asked the two

Kim and Shego looked at each other fighting through eye contact that who should explain first after a few moments Kim finally gave in which made Shego smirked triumphantly, Kim just sighed at this and started to explain.

"We are so sorry for your friend as you see we don't know exactly where we are really, all we know is we got sucked up by a portal made by the boss of my enemy here" Kim mentally rolled her eyes when she saw Shego smirking at her "after that we just got thrown by the portal here and we ended up fighting but Shego here activated her plasma powers that accidentally hit your friend here, we only just noticed when we heard someone yelled" Kim continued sighing

"Oh we forgive you but now I must take her back to my kingdom to treat her injury, can you both come with us and explain more about the portal? PB said and asked the pair

"Sure we also need to find a way to get out of here, Shego?" Kim said and turned her head to the older woman

"Yeah whatever" Shego just replied

"Well okay then" PB said and yelled through the sky for Morrow and in just seconds Morrow appeared

"Marceline can you morph back to your original form and stand up so we can take you back to the kingdom" PB asked Marceline while helping her stand up

"I don't think so Princess aren't you the smart one, I cant morph back because the injury is too deep" Marceline said annoyingly to her friend but groaned in pain but quickly just shrugged it off

"Okay now please climb up to Morrow's back" PB said to the three

It wasn't long enough until they reached the Candy Kingdom and to the castle PB immediately called for her butler and the little butler arrived immediately

"Princess what can we do for y-" Peppermint Butler asked but was cut off by PB

"No time Peppermint but go get and tell her to hurry" PB said immediately looking at Marceline still beast form dripping with blood, the butler just nodded and quickly scampered off to call the requested person.

"Please follow me and can you help me help her?" PB told and asked Kim and Shego, the pair quickly nodded and helped Marceline to reach the destinated area, They laid Marceline down the bed and waited for to arrive, a few minutes she arrived and start checking up on waiting, PB started to talk to Kim and Shego.

"Oh I almost forgot how silly of me, I am Princess Bubblegum and this is the Candy Kingdom in the land of Ooo" PB introduced herself

"My name is Kim Possible" Kim introduced herself

"Shego" Shego introduced herself

"Nice meeting you Kim and Shego" PB said happily and an awkward silence engulfed the air until Kim broke it up

"We are so sorry again for what happened" Kim said apologetically

"No no its okay but I wonder how will Marceline will react, If I may ask who's the one with the plasma power" PB asked curiously

"Shego have" Kim replied

"Mind if I ask how you got it?" PB asked Shego kindly

"Well when I was young like 7 years old me and my brothers were playing outside when suddenly a rainbow colored comet hit us and gave us powers at first it was painful through out the years but after 15 years it doesn't hurt anymore so that is the story" Shego explained

"Oh I didnt know that there are comets like that, as a scientist I never actually knew that until now" PB said

"Wait wait You're only 22 years old!?" Kim suddenly asked Shego her eyes wide as a saucer

"Well Doy" Shego snorted

"Well Sorry I thought your older than that" Kim said while blushing but thankfully Shego didn't notice it, she knew she find herself attracted to Shego but she pushed them all away because she thought that it is wrong that Shego is older, a female and her arch rival and most of all she is afraid of being rejected by her if she confess her feelings for her.

"Anyways I was also wondering why you are all pink and your friend there is looking like a beast" Shego asked while Kim punched her in the arm and angrily asked "What?" And Kim just glared at her

"Well since I asked I think it is fair, I am mostly made of bubblegum you see and my friend there is actually not a beast but she can transform to any creature and has a supernatural power for short she is a-" PB explained which was interrupted off by

"Princess Bubblegum she is fine, she is healing good but slow mostly her she should be healing fast due to her vampirism but because of how deep it is and large it heals slowly but most of all she is fine" explained PB just released out a sigh of relief and asked "How is she, physically I mean?" , just said "She's sleeping she will need the rest for now but she can't also change back to her normal form until tomorrow" and PB just nodded and thank and called her butler to escort her outside.

"Woah she's a vampire!" Kim gasped

"Well Yes she is" PB told Kim

PB looked at the time and gasped "Oh its already late let me just find you your rooms and lets discuss about this again tomorrow" PB told at the pair and the pair just nodded, PB then called her butler to escort their guests at the guest rooms, each has its own room but only next to each other.

Shego and Kim both closed their door simultaneously after saying their thanks to the butler and after the butler asked them what they need both of them simultaneously replied is clothes to change for the night and the butler just said there are many clothes at the wardrobe, both women said thanks at Peppermint, Peppermint just nodded in response and walked off.

Shego laid at the bed and stared at the ceiling while thoughtfully said

"It's been a weird day today, I gotta shower first" then she got up and walked over to the bathroom to have a shower and after having a quick shower she dried her hair with her plasma power and went off to sleep.

Meanwhile on the other room

Kim is totally weirded out right now because not only she is on the other world right now she is thinking at how worried her parents right now but she is also happy because she is with Shego right now she just sighed and went for a shower at the bathroom and after showering she slept.


	3. Feelings

**_Hey guys sorry for the late update been busy with school stuff so anyways on with the chapter :D Please leave a feedback will be appreciated_**

* * *

_Shego laid at the bed and stared at the ceiling while thoughtfully said_

_"It's been a weird day today, I gotta shower first" then she got up and walked over to the bathroom to have a shower and after having a quick shower she dried her hair with her plasma power and went off to sleep._

_Meanwhile on the other room_

_Kim is totally weirded out right now because not only she is on the other world right now she is thinking at how worried her parents right now but she is also happy because she is with Shego right now she just sighed and went for a shower at the bathroom and after showering she slept._

Morning followed Kim and Shego went to find Princess Bubblegum still in their yesterday clothes which they changed into the morning when they used the pajamas last night, they asked Peppermint Butler at where the princess is and the butler just lead them back to the ward room where Marceline was treated yesterday and when they opened it they found Princess Bubblegum scribbling notes and looked up at the pair when she heard the door open.

"Oh Good Morning! Please follow me for breakfast , Oh wait!" PB said and turned around to open the curtain and frowned when she did not see Marceline on the bed. She searched everywhere the room and huffed angrily when she can't find the vampire queen until she heard some light snores at the slightly opened drawer and she walked up to open it which made Kim and Shego follow her as well they all find a little bat sleeping comfortably and PB nudged it with her hand and said "Wake up Marceline!" which made the bat open its crimson eyes and flew out of the drawer and stopped at back of the 3 women and morphed back to its normal form.

There standing is a tall lanky woman with a dark crimson eyes with a grayish-bluish skin and with a black,wavy and shiny hair wearing a red tank top and a dark pair of jeans.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Marceline!" PB exclaimed angrily at the stretching and yawning vampire which made the vampire snort

"Well Duh hello the sun caused me to wake up do you want me to just die under the sun" Marceline just snorted floating around and until she outburst

"Where is my globbing axe-bass?!" Marceline asked PB with her eyes slitting with red piercing eyes while she is face-to-face with PB.

"Jeez you should have looked before you outburst like that, its standing there near at the door" PB retorted with that Marceline quickly floated near the door and grab her axe-bass quickly which made her hiss due to the pain from her arm but just shrugged it off and wrapped the strap of her axe-bass to her body.

"If anything happens to my axe-bass I will drink the red from your pretty pink face" Marceline teased PB which made PB blush hard.

"Marceline that's too distasteful" PB angrily scowled at Marceline which made Marceline laugh because at how red PB's face is.

"Whatever Miss Goody two shoes" Marceline snorted at PB which made PB huffed in annoyance

Kim and Shego just stared at Marceline and Princess Bubblegum they wondered that they similarly act like them but without all the fighting and of course without Ron and Drakken.

"Okay just follow me to have breakfast" PB sighed which made Marceline smirk at her while she lazily plucked a string and played a tune and sang softly while they make their way to the dining room.

"Wow that was beautiful song mind if I ask you if you can tell me what song is that?" Kim asked Marceline

"Oh it's just one of the songs that my friends made up yesterday" Marceline said looking down at Kim suddenly her face scrunched into a confused expression then she asked "Hmm you guys don't look familiar may I ask what are your names?"

"Kim Possible and Shego" Kim and Shego said

"I'm Marceline Abadeer just call me Marceline" Marceline said

"Ahh Lady Abadeer or Queen Abadeer I must say nice to see you again after few many years, are you feeling alright I can't greet you properly yesterday because you were injured" Peppermint Butler said happily

"Peps how many times do I have to tell you just call me Marceline I don't like getting all formal" Marceline told Peppermint Butler annoyingly

"Well I was trained to be formal so" Peppermint Butler just shrugged

"Wait both of you knew each other and didn't told me?!" PB looked at both of them and they stared at her like she just grown two heads.

"Well Duh Bonnie I have lived here for almost one thousand and plus years and thats why I know Peps here" Marceline said while pointing at Peppermint Butler

"Well thats true princess I have known Marceline for quite a long time because I owe her father for lots of reasons that I cant say" Peppermint Butler said

"Okay anyways lets head to the dining room" PB said

"Bonnie?" Kim asked

"Oh thats the shortcut for Bubble butt's name here" Marceline chuckled PB just shot her a glare and huffed

"Bonnibel is my first name but Marceline and Peppermint only knew but since I told it to you two you already know it" PB explained which made Kim and Shego nod

"Wait hold up if your one thousand and plus years old then what is you biological age" Shego asked Marceline

"Im 19 and P-Bubs there is like 300 years old but biologically 19 due to her bio candy mass if you guys are wondering" Marceline said which made PB uncomfortable of her age due to her bio candy mass

"Great then that makes me the oldest here" Shego muttered softly which Kim heard and giggled and patted her Shego's head and said "Dont worry grandma Shego I'll help you cross the street" which made Shego hissed at her and said "I'm not a grandma besides I'm only 22" trying to hold her plasma powers back."Besides when I turn 40 or hell maybe if I turn 60 I can still kick your ass" Shego added which made Kim snorted and said "Well maybe too if I'm 40 or 60 I can beat the crap out of you with my walker and make you wished that you didn't say that in the first place"

"What did you just say Princess?!" Shego angrily said

"Okay okay jeez no need to pop out like that" Kim said teasingly which made Shego scowl and folded her arms in front of her chest and replied "Whatever pumpkin".

"Princess breakfast is already served" Peppermint Butler said to PB

"Okay everyone lets eat" PB exclaimed happily

Then they all sat down to eat which made Kim and Shego asked curiously

"If there are only 3 plates how bout Marceline?" Kim asked PB while Shego just nodded in question

"Well for her she only eat and drink red so she has a special kind of menu" PB said which made Kim and Shego said "Oh"

"Well Pumpkin she said red that means that includes you as being a red-head" Shego smirked while Kim just huffed and went back to eat, PB and Marceline both watched them interact and wondered that they similarly act like them which made look at each other and Marceline just shrugged and PB just turned her head away and continued eating.

Then Peppermint Butler arrived with strawberries, red apples, cherries and a tomato juice then everyone stop to look at Marceline while sucking the red color of the fruits and drinking the juice.

"She just drains the color?" Shego asked

"Well yeah and you can still eat it and the flavor will remain the same, Marceline you wont mind if we try to eat your colorless fruits" PB said and asked as Marceline just gave her a shrugged then PB took a strawberry and give the plate to Kim and Shego who also took a fruit and bit it off and swallow it, both Kim and Shego are amazed

"Wow your right it still tastes the same" Kim said

"Well doy didn't she said that already, you didn't have to say it out loud you know" Shego said which made Kim send and angry glare at her but just shrugged it off.

"Oh and Marceline were sorry about your arm by the way although it is all Shego's fault who doesnt even know how to apologize" Kim nudged her elbow at Shego which made Shego burst out

"Well SORRY isnt just in my vocabulary" Shego said angrily at Kim

"Anyways what hit me?" Marceline said

"Actually its Shego's plasma powers and I'll just explain it to you on the way" PB told Marceline

"Woah Plasma powers? Really then show me" Marceline asked the green thief

"Uh say what.." Shego replied to the vampire queen

"You heard me show me then" Marceline told green thief once again and Shego just complied and showed it to them

"Fascinating" PB said

"Now I know what hit me looked like" Marceline said

"Speaking of what hit me!" Marceline exclaimed which surprised the 3 women, Marceline then removed the bandage from her arm and touched her arm if it is still painful but seeing it not painful anymoreand her arm looked like nothing happened, no marks or scars nothing at all she just stopped touching it turned to look at the 3 women and asked "What?"

"It's gone..." Kim said quietly cannot believe that it healed quicker

"She heals faster than me" Shego said quietly

The vampire queen just shrugged "Well yeah being a vampire makes me heal fast"

And suddenly PB called her butler

"Peppermint!" PB called out for her loyal butler in which the butler hurriedly came to princess and asked her "What is it Princess?"

"I'll need a few days off so I can help this Kim and Shego solve their problem and please dont tell Finn and Jake about this" PB said and the butler nodded and hurriedly ran back and came back holding a camera which made the 4 women looked at him curiously and Peppermint held the camera as if to take a picture of them.

"Isn't that my camera Peppermint" PB asked and the butler nodded and said "For remembrance of course Princess" which made them chuckle including Shego which is weird to Kim cause she just heard Shego laughed even though she heard her laugh once but that was when she was Miss Go but now its Shego. They stood up even Marceline set her feet down and all of them pose for the camera and until few many shots later they all look at the pictures and chuckled at how silly they look

"Okay just let me get ready so we can begin journeying" PB said which made the 3 woman nodded and Marceline suddenly asked PB "Yo Bub-bubs is the door to my house still here" and PB just nodded, then Marceline quickly went to find her door Kim asked PB if she could help which she accepted and Shego just went with Marceline.

Meanwhile with PB and Kim

"Uh Princess Bubblegum?" Kim asked PB which made PB turned her head to look at her while she packs all the things she need

"Yes?" PB asked her

"Did you ever feel like you like or love someone but you can't because of the situation your in? Kim asked her head hanging low

"Well Yes once before but that was also my first" PB said sadly which made Kim look up

"You see if you want to be with someone, kiss them and love them but you can't because love demands sacrifice and sacrifice means responsibilities or sometimes you feel like your afraid of getting to be rejected by that person" PB said to Kim who was listening intently

"Marceline was the first person and last person I dated" PB said which surprised Kim

"We were happy but one time we fought because I was afraid that my people will turn me down and won't accept me as being in love with Marceline and I have responsibilities to do that's why I broke it off" PB said with tears in her eyes which broke down into a soft sobbing while Kim just softly comforted her and then a few minutes she finally stopped and wipe her tears away and asked

"How bout you who do you have in mind and what made you ask me that? PB asked Kim

"Well it's actually Shego" Kim said while she blushed

"I first met her when I was 14, I am the hero and she is the villain the moment I saw her I got attracted to her but I pushed it down because I thought it was wrong because she is a villain, and a woman but I thought I was wrong that I didnt like her but after 4 years of fighting with her I fell in love with her everyday when I got called for a mission I always hope that I will deal with her, even though we only fight it was worth it because I could feel her and communicate with her until now I dont know what to do I wanted to ask her out but I am afraid of being rejected so I just put it in our usual way" Kim said sadly

"I understand your feelings but it is not definitely true that it is wrong to love a woman I just realized that when I broke off with Marceline and now I still want her back in my life and even though all I have about her is her gift to me a black band shirt and some pictures, no matter who you love is okay as long you love each other forever with your lives" PB said while she put her hand on Kim's shoulder which made Kim nodded in understanding and hugged PB and said thank you.

After Kim helped PB finished packing they went to find the door to Marceline's house and went inside it to find Marceline and Shego talking to each other while Marceline plucked lazily to one of the strings of her axe bass strings and beside Marceline is a backpack

"You guys ready?" PB asked which made Marceline snort

"We have been waiting for you guys like forever" Marceline said

"Well sorry just wanted to be prepared" PB said

"Oh wait before we leave" Marceline said and went to the door that is from the Candy Kingdom castle and said "Door Be Gone!" after that "And now we're ready to leave" Marceline said while picking up her backpack and axe-bass, PB also noticed that Marceline wore her sun gear except her sun hat.


	4. Feelings Revealed

"Oh wait before we leave" Marceline said and went to the door that is from the Candy Kingdom castle and said "Door Be Gone!" after that "And now we're ready to leave" Marceline said while picking up her backpack and axe-bass, PB also noticed that Marceline wore her sun gear except her sun hat.

They left Marceline's house and went through the woods and through the Ice Kingdom which they slowly walked until...

"Nguuark!" Gunther quacked loudly which made 4 of them halt

"Ugh stupid penguin!" Marceline then morphed into her huge bat mode and scared Gunther and they watched Gunther waddled away quickly and Marceline morphed back into her normal mode

"That should do i-" Marceline said and got interrupted by Ice King

"Oh Ho what do we have here Princess Bubblegum and Marceline and 2 more hot Chicks awesome!" Ice King exclaimed and flew near at them

"Now may I ask you what are you doing here Princess" Ice King asked PB and flew nearer to Kim and Shego "And may I ask what are your names ladies" Ice King said while wiggling his eyebrows and suddenly she grabbed PB and said

"Hahahaha without Finn and Jake to stop me I can now tak- Ooof!" Ice King exclaimed and groan in pain because Marceline punched his jaw really hard which send him off flying and dropping PB which was swiftly caught by Marceline.

"Never touch PB again, Understood?!" Marceline yelled at Ice King while she still hold PB bridal style which made PB blush, Marceline started to float down and drop PB gently to her feet. Looking back to shoot Ice King an angry glare but quickly frowned when she did not see him there but suddenly looked back at Kim and Shego where she saw Ice King quickly grabbed Kim.

"Well if you wont let me take Princess Bubblegum, I'll just take the red-head cutie here" Ice King said while he clutch his arms at Kim

"Now what's your name dear? Dont worry I won't bite unless you ask me to" Ice King said while wiggling his eyebrows then suddenly a green glowing hand punched him in the cheek

"DON'T TOUCHIE MY KIMMIE!" Shego exclaimed her hands glowing with plasma and glared at Ice King and throw a plasma ball at him which hit his ass.

"Aaah! Aaaaah! Hot, hot, hot HOT" Ice King yelled as he rolled down the snow when the plasma fire died down Marceline quickly kicked his crown off and punched Ice King's face which made him lose consciousness.

"Told you so Simon..." Marceline said sadly

"Simon?" PB asked

"That is Ice King's real name, he's the one who took care of me during the mushroom war when I was like 5 years old he's not like that before he's been like a father to me not until the crown made him insane and became like that" Marceline said while pointing at the unconscious Ice King, Marceline fished through the pockets of her backpack and handed out the picture of her and Simon before

"That was me and Simon before we took this picture with his camera, it was the only remaining memory of-" Marceline said when she was cut off by PB hugging her

"Don't worry Marcie I will protect you and I'm sorry about everything" PB said with tears in her eyes and she kissed Marceline's cheek she stopped crying and looked up to see that Marceline look at her down with love in her eyes that made her heart melt, Marceline then touched PB's face and used her thumb to brush away the tears and gave PB a kiss on her lips and said "Thank you and I forgive you" she hugged her tighter and have to pull back because they werent alone and they looked back at Kim and Shego to see smiles in their faces knowingly.

"Im happy for you two and Im glad you two finally made up again" Kim said with a smile this surprised Marceline

"You told her?" Marceline look at PB and PB give a guilty nod and avoid Marceline's gaze,when Marceline lifted her chin to look up at her surprised that Marceline gave her lips a peck and PB returned it and Marceline pulled back and said "It's okay I kinda told Shego too" Marceline whispered with a large grin on her face and PB smiled at her.

"So shall we move now?" PB asked the 3 women and nodded at her

After a 25 minutes of walking still in the Ice Kingdom Kim suddenly sneezed

Which made all the 3 women look at her

"You okay Pumpkin?" Shego asked Kim, Kim just nodded in response but sneezed again which made Shego chuckle and handed her coat to her Princess

"No S-S-Shego it-s-s o-okay" Kim said through clattering teeth but Shego insisted

"Shego you'll catch a cold too" Kim said but Shego only smiled and said "That's okay my body temperature is higher than a normal human anyways due to my powers" Shego explained

But the red-headed teenage hero still resisted which made the green thief huffed in annoyance so she put her coat back on to Kim and lit a plasma on her hand to keep them both warm and said "There now there's no more reason to argue" which made Kim blush a little.

After a few minutes of walking Kim broke off the silence between her and the plasma-wielding thief "Shego?"

"Yeah?" Shego replied

"Did you mean it" Kim asked looking through Shego's eyes when she looked up

"Meant what Kimmie?" Shego asked still not getting it

"Did you meant it that _I'm Yours_?" Kim asked still not removing her eyes away from Shego

"I-I-Uhh" Shego stuttered while she deeply blushed and turned her head away which made Kim giggle at Shego's face and said "Your cute when you blush" which made Shego blush harder

"I Really Meant It Kimmie" Shego finally said looking at Kim's eyes deeply

"Really?" Kim said which made her blushed

"Yeah Really" Shego said with a smile that made Kim's heart melt

Shego then leaned down and kissed Kim lovingly pouring out her emotions and love at the same time they both pulled back when someone cleared their throat,they blushed harder and couldn't stop giggling.

"So now you two are together now huh?" Marceline said PB still is hugging Marceline not letting go, at the comment the new couple blushed about this and nodded which made PB and Marceline looked at each other and looked back at them and smiled while they both said simultaneously "Finally".

When they got out of Ice Kingdom and it was already too dark they decided to camp near the river and PB lend Kim and Shego an extra tent while Marceline set their own tent.

After the tent being set up they got hungry and laughed at their rumbling stomachs PB then reached out to take one of her bags that mostly contained food and water then shared it to the 2 women and gave Marceline some Red fruits and a juice which Marceline quickly sucked and PB ate the colorless fruits and eat the remaining food but Kim and PB are still a little bit hungry which made Marceline and Shego laughed then Marceline reach out her bag and took out a large lunch box the 2 hungry girls looked at the lunch box waiting for it to be opened to reveal the food until Marceline completely took off the cover both girls yelled

"Spaghetti!" PB and Kim both yelled happily and Shego just face palmed

Because she knew that Kim loves spaghetti so much, both girls held out their hands as if to take it.

"Naw this is mah Pasketti" Marceline said in a cute sad voice then suddenly...

PB and Kim started to pout then Marceline said "What the hell is wrong with your faces" and Shego just face palmed herself knowing that no one can resist the pout of Kim Possible and Marceline knew she couldn't resist the pout of PB so she just gave in and sighed and just gave her spaghetti to the 2 girls who both squealed with joy.

After sharing the Spaghetti Shego asked

"So where are we going exactly?" Shego asked PB

"Oh yeah there's this place that I found that we can ask the person for help" PB said

"The only person we can ask for help is the Cosmic Owl who can make anything possible" Marceline just said and looked at PB and yelled "Wait wait were actually going to talk to the Cosmic Owl?!" PB just sighed and nodded

"I mean how is that possible, no pun intended"Marceline said to PB and Kim.

"The Cosmic Owl know everything we can ask him for help" PB said

"Well there aint no way in hell that I would beg for a birdie for help" Marceline huffed and crossed her arms

"Well thats why I am here duh" PB snorted which was suddenly cut off when she let out a big sleepy yawn

"Well I guess were going to handle this tomorrow and continue,right?" Shego said and PB nodded and went to her tent and ask Marceline if she would follow Marceline just followed her to their tent Kim and Shego stayed a little bit for a while enjoying each others company while staring at the bon fire.

"Yesterday and today was really weird huh?" Shego asked

"Well yeah but it also brought us also together too right?"

"Yeah you're right, by the way when did you first start to like me?

"Oh I- I uh *sigh* It started it out when we first met" Kim said which made Shego eyebrows shot up looking surprised

"Really me too at first I thought it was just something but it turned to be like a like-like you know, I know it may sound a little bit too awkward and fast but I think I fell in love with you" Shego said and turned away from Kim

Kim only sat their in silence, she was shocked to hear that come out of Shego's mouth she didn't expect quickly to return her feelings so quick but she was happy to hear it and it made her tear up.

"Please say something Kimmie….Wait Kimmie why are you crying?Are you okay? I-im sorry I immediately said I was just-"Shego suddenly panicked but was immediately cut off by Kim's lips crashing on her roughly and passionately, their tongues dancing together like a rehearsed dance, when they pulled off with a blushed face the kiss made them quite breathless yet still wanting for more.

"Wow I didn't know you could kiss like that?" Shego panted and Kim just blushed furiously

"Shego I really think too that I'm falling in love with you and I promise when we get back I'll take you out on an awesome date" Kim said smiling widely

"Not if I take you out first and if I remind you you will never forget it"

Kim just giggled and stood up and pulled Shego up with her and went to their tents and they cuddled with each other until sleep took them.


	5. Continuation of the Journey and Search

**Hey guys sorry for the late update been busy with schools and new story called ****_I Just Can't Stop Loving You _****which is a glee fanfic, I love watching Glee too :3. So anyways on with the chapter.**

* * *

_"Shego I really think too that I'm falling in love with you and I promise when we get back I'll take you out on an awesome date" Kim said smiling widely_

_"Not if I take you out first and if I remind you you will never forget it"_

_Kim just giggled and stood up and pulled Shego up with her and went to their tents and they cuddled with each other until sleep took them._

Morning came fast, Marceline and PB are already awake but Shego and Kim are still not up.

_In Shego and Kim's tent_

The two are sleeping peacefully well actually Shego was awake watching Kim sleep she also couldn't get up because Kim is cuddling her so tight.

"_I could get used to this everyday… well gotta wake her up"_ Shego thoughtfully and kissed Kim's face which made Kim stirred and opened her eyes

"Good Morning Shego"

"Morning Kimmie, had a good rest?"

"Mhhm" Kim replied and leaned her head up to Shego to kiss her lips which was returned eagerly by Shego.

"Now that is a morning kiss" Shego said

"You know I could get used to this everyday, but not on the tent" Kim joked which made Shego chuckle

"You didn't wake me up a little bit earlier Marceline and Princess Bubblegum might be waiting and why didn't you get up awhile ago" Kim asked Shego

"Well ONE I was watching you sleep because you look so peaceful,innocent and cute when you sleep and TWO you were cuddling me a bit tighter" Shego said which made Kim blush

"Aww your so sweet Shego but now we must get up" Kim said which Shego agree, they both stand up and went outside their tent, their they saw Marceline and PB making breakfast under the shady tree.

"Oh Morning you guys" PB greeted

"Hey had a good rest last night?" Marceline smirked which made Kim and Shego blush hard about last night, thankfully PB cut in the awkward silence.

"Anyways breakfast is almost done let's eat" PB said

While they were eating breakfast PB discussed about their journey and how to help Kim and Shego return back to their world.

_After their breakfast_

PB was talking about their plan while they pack up their stuffs again "So we passed the Ice Kingdom already,I think were heading next to the Fire Kingdom."

After hearing this Marceline suddenly interrupted "Woah woah woah…were not actually going IN the Fire Kingdom aren't we?"

"We have to in order to follow the path towards to the Cosmic Owl Marcie…" PB said casually

"But how will we get across there, it's like very hot in there like literally and we don't really need a bad tanning ya know" Marceline jokingly added

"Well I kind of knew the Fire Princess long ago that's why her father also knew me too, or maybe we could get help from Flambo to cast a Flame Shield on us" PB said

"Well that wouldn't be a problem , It has been decided, I think were going in the Fire Kingdom" Shego said

After packing up their stuffs again they continued on with their journey even though they are still far away from the Fire Kingdom the temperature is suddenly heating up, they were almost near the fire kingdom when suddenly a loud rustling noise were heard and a fire suddenly started to appear and burn the bushes, Marceline floated slowly towards the bushes and spread it to see Flambo hiding behind a rock in the bushes.

When PB saw Flambo immediately her face suddenly lit up and went to Flambo immediately before Marceline could even speak "Ah Flambo just someone that we were trying to find!" PB said gleefully

Flambo leaped out of the rock and went out of the bushes to stand in front of PB "Hiya Princess Bubblegum, what'cha doin here?" Flambo asked.

"Flambo we need your help, can you cast a Fire Shield on us?" PB asked Flambo

"Sure Princess, speaking of we why is Marceline here with you and who are those 2 ladies there?" Flambo asked PB while pointing to Marceline, Kim and Shego.

"Oh they are my friends they been teleported to this world and they needed help to return back to their world so me and Marceline are helping them." PB explained

"Wow what a journey huh, so again you guys need me to cast you a Flame Shield to get across Fire Kingdom?" Flambo asked again

"Yes and would you be okay if I ask to help us get across Fire Kingdom" PB replied which Flambo agreed immediately.

Flambo began saying a some words which they don't understand and started to spit on their foreheads which made Marceline and Shego yelped "Ow Dang Globbit!" "Hey Watch it Fireball!"

When they entered Fire Kingdom, Kim and Shego looked around, observing the place and people while they followed Marceline and a few minutes of walking they visited the Fire King.

"Ah Princess Bubblegum nice to see you again and may I ask what made you visit or come to my kingdom and why is Marceline with you and who are those 2 women" the fire king asked PB, Marceline and Flambo chuckled softly because that's what Flambo said earlier but Marceline was cut off by PB when she elbowed her stomach which made her released a soft "oof".

"Greetings Fire King I came here to pass to go to the Cosmic Owl, meet Kim Possible and Shego,they are actually not from here they were teleported here from another world and me and Marceline are helping them get back to their world so that's why"

"Hmm I see I understand now I can only wish you all good luck with your journey and be safe now you may go but be warned some of the parts of Ooo is dangerous so be careful on your way" Fire King wished them

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty" Kim said which made the Fire King bowed his head in response

After having a talk with the Fire King they continued on with their walking with Flambo who still showed them the way when they are nearing the end of Fire Kingdom, Flambo turned and said "Well here we are, just go straight there and you're out of Fire Kingdom"

"Thanks Flambo we owe you, now can you reversed the spells now?" PB asked which made Flambo nod and began to say some words again that they couldn't understand but Marceline remembered again the last time Flambo cast them a spell and stopped him by saying "Woah woah you're not going to spit on our foreheads this time again right?" which made Flambo chuckle "Well that's just the process of applying it but not this time"

"Good you better not this time cuz that globbing hurts" the vampire queen said, with that Flambo just shrugged and continued on removing the Flame Shield spell on them.

"Well that's it Flambo and again thanks for helping us" the candy monarch said which Flambo replied "Anytime Princess"

When they got out of the Fire Kingdom it was already dark, Kim took out her Kimmunicator and lighted it up which made the green thief chuckled with that the red-head teenage hero whipped her head to ask "What"

"You know I can glow things to provide light no need to use your Kimmunicator" the green thief simply said which made Kim blush in embarrassment in realizing it.

"What's a Kimmunicator anyways?" the vampire queen asked Kim

"Oh it's one of the gadgets I use on my everyday mission and you know like a phone too" the red-head hero replied

"Well okay I'm bored now we haven't been doing anything and I haven't played my axe-bass for a while" the vampire queen said floating up and strumming her axe-bass.

(**KIM POSSIBLE WORLD)**

One day had pass during the disappearance of Kim and Shego, when they got sucked in the portal Ron quickly contacted Wade to locate Kim's Kimmunicator but Wade couldn't track it because there's no signal that can be picked up to Kim's Kimmunicator but Wade reassured Ron that he will do his best to track Kim and bring her Ron explained it to Wade he went to the Possible residence and explained it to Kim's parents which shocked Kim's parents but just said "My little girl can do it, I know she's out there somewhere and she will return safely, Hopefully".

After Ron informed Kim's parents he told it to their bestfriend, Monique, although Monique had a different reaction she is just calm which made Ron confused and ask her why.

"You do know that Kim like Shego right? And that its been a while" Monique told which made Ron face lit up in realization he replied "So it must be fate then, that will give her a chance to talk to Shego", Monique just nodded in agreement.

Shego's brothers heard about her disappearance which made them very worried even though some of them has no close ties with her sister they care for her very deeply. The Team Go brothers offered Wade some help to track Kim which will lead in finding Shego, Wade remembered something about Ron mentioning a machine with that Wade quickly beeped Ron.

_Beep beep be beep_

With the beep Ron quickly answered as much as he wants to finish his nacos it must be something important to get a call from Wade especially if it has something about mentioning about finding Kim.

"Hi Wade what's up? Ron greeted the dark-skinned boy

"Ron do you remember anything about the machine?" Wade quickly asked

Ron managed to remember the machine "Yeah it was a machine which Dr.D created and I remembered it blasting a blue ray"

"Hmm blue ray, blue ray ah it's kind of a teleporting machine except a different kind of teleporting machine it's a World teleporting machine, it can teleport anything to any world and any dimensions. Ron I need you to get Drakken and bring him to me ASAP your ride is there within 1 minute" Wade told Ron

"Thanks Wade Im on my way" with that Ron quickly grabbed his nacos and gobbled it down immediately, grabbing Rufus and ran out of Bueno Nacho to see his ride waiting.

When Ron reached the Jail which where is Drakken is held, when Ron reached Drakken's prison cell

Cell Block D, Drakken immediately stood up and said "Buffoon what are you doing here can't you see that this is supposed to be Shego's job?!"

"No time Dr.D your coming with me" with that Ron immediately grabbed Dr.D and exited the jail and get on back to the car going to Wade's house. When they reached Wade's house, Dr. Drakken was immediately asked questions by the Go brothers before Wade could even speak

"So you're the person who my sister works for?"

"Well duh "

"Where did you-"

"teleported our-"

"Sister!?"

"Hey hey fellas calm down why don't you let me handle Dr.D" Wade calmed the 4 brothers

"So again you must be wondering why you're here right? Well please answers some of my questions? Do you still have the blueprints for the machine you created that teleported Kim and Shego? And "Can you help us bring them back?" Wade calmly asked Dr.D

"Well yes actually its in my lair and I'll help you bring Kim Possible and Shego back if you promise me these 2 conditions" simply said which made Wade asked him what.

"I want you to not me to return back to the jail this time or better yet if your sending me back to jail I request you to change me from any cells because my cell mate is annoying me and I want you to give me pickles" Dr. Drakken said

"Ugh fine will do the things you requested" which made Dr.D's face lit up in glee

"Well we'll pick up the blue print immediately" Hego said and with that the 3 Go brothers followed immediately to retrieve the requested blue print.

* * *

**So whadda you guys think? I know it maybe short but I so just tried to update it. So Wade, Ron and others have already have found a little hope of finding Kim and Shego,find out more on the next chapters :D**


	6. Search and Stop In

**Hey guys chapter 6 is here just upgraded fast so here it is, decided to update quick because school is getting very hard well 1 month to go Summer Vacation here I come. Please R&R thanks :D**

* * *

"Well we'll pick up the blue print immediately" Hego said and with that the 3 Go brothers followed immediately to retrieve the requested blue print.

After an hour passed the Go brothers returned to Wade's house, however they returned arguing which made Wade, Ron and Drakken look at them weirdly a few minutes of their bickering Wade finally calmed them down and asked "Why are you guys arguing and is the blue print" but this question made the 4 brothers started to talk again each has different answers but Wade stopped them again "Please stop What is it really?"

"You see we couldn't find the blue print….."

"Well because you big dolt don't use your eyes properly!"

"*sigh* Those two just dont't stop arguing-"

"so we figured out to bring some of the blue prints" with that the Wegos handed Wade a box full of different blue prints.

"Wow that's one full box of blue prints….. Great now how can we find it immediately with that much of blue prints!" Ron crossed his arms in front of him

"Patience buffoon, now if I remembered it correctly the blue print actually has the name World Domination Machine in it" Drakken said but asked what because Wade is looking at him weirdly

"Uh you know Dr.D you need to be specific all of these blue prints has the same title" Wade said

"Oh sorry , that blue print is actually different from the others its actually rolled and put into a tube just search inside the box" with that Wade fished through the box and felt a glass tube and with that he grabbed it and pulled it out.

"Aha that's it!" Drakken gleefully said

Wade opened the glass tube to take out the rolled blue print and unrolled it, he began to study it and research half an hour Wade came out with a positive result "Yep this is definitely the blue print that Dr.D used to create the teleporting machine"

"So can we really use it to bring back our sister?" Hego asked

"Well yes but we need to build it again because it has been destroyed-" Wade said but was cut off

"No worries we will help as long it will bring us back our sister!"

"And bring back KP too" Ron added

With that they worked until they finished the machine. It took them 16 hours to finish it,with the help of Drakken,Hego,Mego,Wegos and Ron.

"Now its ready I think we should test it so we can find Kim and Shego" Wade said which made the Go brothers, Ron and Drakken agree. When Wade switched on the machine it worked perfectly when he tried blasting it a portal appeared "Now Ron and Team Go will go in to that portal to find Kim and Shego while me and Drakken stay here to check whats wrong now I want you to wear this guys" with that Wade give them a mini camera and a tracker and a kind of communicator thing that can reached signals whenever they go with that they took each and wore them and went through the portal and the portal closed when they disappeared when they went through it.

**(ADVENTURE TIME WORLD)**

The sun was still early and Jake was making breakfast when suddenly a portal appeared and throw 5 figures out of it and disappearing the portal disappearing to the thin air. Jake held the frying pan in his paws and poke the nearest figure which was Ron but then Ron suddenly yelled which made Jake yelped in surprise and hit Ron so hard that he lose consciousness with that Finn came with a sword in his hands and shouted "Ice King what do you w-" but suddenly stopped when he didn't see Ice King but 5 men one is wearing a blue suit and the others have purple and red and the other is a human, curious he walked forward them and asked Jake "What happened here man?", "I don't know man I was just cooking breakfast and then suddenly a portal just appear in the air and these guys got thrown out of it" Jake said

"Ugh where are we?" Hego asked groggily

"Ugh get off me you big dolt!" Mego yelled

"Hey guys pipe down I think were here" "Yeah what he said anyways what wrong with Ron?" the Wegos asked and the 2 super powered brothers looked at the unconscious Ron

"Woah who the flip are you guys?!" Jake asked

"Yeah man" Finn agreed

"Oh sorry were here to look for my sister she got teleported here along with the bestfriend of our friend here" Hego said and pointed at Ron, which the Wegos is trying to wake him up but Mego came up and kicked Ron in his side and yelled "Hey buffoon wake up!"

"Uhhhh….Where are we?" Ron said groggily but suddenly clasped his head because of the pain "and what happened to my head it hurts so much" he added

"Ugh stop whining you whiny baby now get up" Mego said annoyingly while the Wegos helped Ron up

"Were here! Wait let me beep Wade" Ron said immediately

"Hey Ron whats up? So are you guys there?" Wade asked

"Yeah were here and the trackers are working its beeping out a red light but we cant afford to lose more time we must find Kim Possible and our sister" Hego butted in and with that Wade agreed and end the call.

"So again you guys who are you?"Jake asked once more

"My name is Hego these here are my brothers Mego and the Wegos, this young man is our friend-" Hego introduced them but was stopped by Ron

"Hi I'm Ron Stoppable and Im here to look for my bestfriend and their sister"

"Hey guys so how did they get here?" Jake asked

"Well like us they came were teleported by a portal so we must find them" Hego explained

"Well I know one person who can help us!" Finn exclaimed

"WHO?!" the 5 guys asked

"Princess Bubblegum!" Jake and Finn replied in unison

With that they took off to Candy Kingdom, riding on Jake's lengthen back and went to Candy Kingdom Castle and burst the large candy door open Finn and Jake calling out for Princess Bubblegum but was stopped when Peppermint butler came to there view and began asking him where Princess Bubblegum went but he didn't answer but Hego asked politely.

"Sir can you help us find her because Kim Possible and my sister is here and we need to find them and bring them back to our world" with that Peppermint butler explained everything and after that Finn, Jake, Ron and the Go brothers took off to find Kim and Shego.

When they reached the Ice Kingdom they went to the Ice Castle and bombarded Ice King

"Huh Finn and Jake what are you-Hey ow hey get off me stop it" with that Finn and Jake stopped punching Ice King and asked Ice King

"Have you seen PB, Marceline and 2 other girls with them?" Jake asked Ice King

"Oh Ho you mean them yeah I saw them but Marceline and that green skinned lady punched me when I tried to take Princess Bubblegum and the red-headed cutie" Ice King giggled giddily

"Well where are they?!" Mego yelled

"Dude chill no need to get angry at me, I don't know like I said they punched me and I lose consciousness but maybe they went to the Fire Kingdom" Ice king said and with that the 7 guys took off to go to the fire kingdom.

When they reached the Fire Kingdom Finn and Jake saw Flambo and suddenly asked him if he knew where PB, Marceline and the 2 women and they need to find them Flambo explained everything and led them outside the fire kingdom and Flambo said "They said they were going to find the Cosmic Owl to help them so go maybe they aren't far away yet" and with that they took off again riding into Jake's back.

**(BACK TO KIGO AND BUBBLINE)**

3 days has already passed but they still have a long way to go and they're slowing down they haven't slept properly and food and water is running short, but luckily they saw a nearby village of fluffy people they asked one of the villagers where they can find an inn to stay for a night and a market to refill their supplies but luckily the villagers are kind enough to help them and welcome them.

Night followed them, the 4 women are sharing one large room in the inn but the problem is there is 2 large beds only each bed is fit for 2 people to share with, all the 4 of them blushed and after a while PB broke off the awkward silence between the 4 of them by saying "I guess we guys have to share beds with one person" and Marceline jokingly added "And no funny business" which she earned a hard punch in the arm from PB.

"Im going to cook tonight for our dinner while you guys get comfortable for a while, we all deserve a long break and rest" Shego said which made the 3 women nod in agreement

While Shego prepared all the ingredients needed which they bought earlier in the afternoon, Marceline is lazily floating in the air while plucking one of the strings of her bass and humming a soft tune while Kim and PB are talking to each other while watching the TV. Few minutes has passed and Shego is done cooking their meals and called out Kim,Marceline and PB for dinner. They all plopped down on the floor in front of the TV Kim and Shego are sitting close with each other, PB and Marceline is doing the same.

After a while Marceline tries to feed PB which the said woman accepted happily and also do the same to Marceline, they keep feeding each other forgetting that Kim and Shego looking at them weirdly both couple broke it off when Shego cleared her throat PB and Marceline smiling bashfully with a blush on their cheeks.

"I take it you guys like your meal?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow which made PB and Marceline blush more

"Give them a break Shego, besides this meal tastes SO awesome I was guessing that you perhaps before were a professional chef or something" Kim said while the green thief blushed at the compliment given by the red-head

"Well yeah I agree with Kim, this dish tastes good" PB added

"Good? You call this good? This is totes radical this may not have red on it but it tastes so radical, I haven't ate a real food in years and this is SO worth it!" the vampire queen exclaimed

"Okay okay jeez Marcy stop over reacting and please keep your mouth close when your mouth is full" the candy monarch told to the vampire woman which was replied with a "Whatever".

"Oh guys I found this on Marceline's house" the green thief said, In her hand is a "Heat Signature" movie

"Shego what are you doing with someone's stuff that doesn't belong to you" the red-head teenage hero asked the green thief sternly

"What? I just wanted to borrow it" the green thief protested holding her hands up as if to defend herself

"Nah its cool Shego you can keep it, can you now put it in the hologram player now? The vampire queen cut off the little quarrel of Kim and Shego and pointed at the hologram

"Sure" the green thief replied. Shego walked up to the hologram player and pushed the CD inside the hole and pressed start a big hologram appeared, the green thief went back to sit with Kim while the other couple is getting comfortable with each other.

After a few minutes the movie is coming to an end but everyone well not everyone is actually awake Kim and PB fell asleep a while ago, the green thief told the vampire queen "I think we should get some rest too" which the vampire agreed, they both carry their princess to their respective beds and fell asleep just the second they fell on the bed all of them sleeping soundly.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this chapter, looks like their getting more comfortable and closer with each other :3 Dont forget to R&R will be appreciated**


End file.
